new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Fantasy Town Adventures
(Spanish: Aventuras en Ciudad Fantasia) is an Chilean animated fantasy-adventure comedy series created by Alvaro Ceppi. It is produced by Pudú Producciones and premiered on TVN in 2001. Synopsis Four mythological creatures are chronicled to stop an evil troll king and his henchmen. Characters Main *'Prince Pegasus' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a anthromorphic pegasus who is the prince of his town. He had *'Princess Meryl Mermaid' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a mermaid who is a princess of an aquatic area of her town. She had *'Ben Elf' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a comical elf who loves to tell jokes. He had *'Ellie Face Paint' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Face Paint who is kind-hearted and peaceful. She had Recurring *'King Dragon' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a dragon who is the ruler of the town. He has *'Slick the Frog' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a frog who owns a restaurant. He has *'Wizwuz the Wizard' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a wizard who usually helps the heroes to stop the monsters. He has *'Mr. Griffin' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - a griffin who is the teacher at Myhtological High. He has *'Princess Unicorn' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - an unicorn who is Prince Pegasus' sister. She has *'Father Dwarf' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a dwarf who lives in a mushroom-like village. He has *'Centaur and Minotaur' (voiced by Elijah Wood and Gregg Berger) - a centaur and a minotaur who are students at Mythological High. They has *'Inky' (voiced by Jeremy Foley) - a blue ghost who tries to have friends. He has Antagonists *'King Trollus' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - a troll who is the ruler of the dark kingdom and the main antagonist of the show. He has *'Spiderlegs' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a spider-legged woman who works for King Trollus. She has *'Smarty the Scarecrow' (voiced by Billy West) - a scarecrow who is a bounty hunter and works for King Trollus. He has *'Sir Deadalot' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a skeleton knight who is one of King Trollus' bodyguards. He has *'Morgana' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - a lava lady who is the queen of the tempers. She has *'The Flying Tiger Beast' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a green tiger-like beast who is King Trollus' pet. He has Episodes See List of episodes Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Voice cast Broadcast history Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Prince Pegasus.png|Prince Pegasus Meryl Mermaid.png|Princess Meryl Mermaid Ben Elf.png|Ben Elf Ellie Face Paint.png|Ellie Face Paint Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Names in the English-language dub Trivia *'' '' is one of the Pudú Producciones series that doesn't have inspirations. *The main setting is inhabitated by pegasi, mermaids, elves, Face Paints, Tatoos, dragons, centaurs, minotaurs, griffins, phoenix, frogs, wizards, unicorns, dwarves, sea horses, jackalopes, angels, gorgons, gods, fairies, giants, dinosaurs, souls, leprechauns, icemen, Wangoes and miracles. Category:Content Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Pudú Producciones Category:TV Series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Fantasy Town Adventures Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Cartoons